In U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,423, there is shown and described an adjustable antistatic bracelet having a snap-on cap (cover) and that also snaps off upon application of moderate manual force. A problem with actual operation of the bracelet of U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,423 is that the cap may snap off accidentally, thus creating a distinct nuisance for the wearer. The snapping-off may also result in loss of the cap. Such snapping-off of the cap may occur as the result of wear, or (for example) in response to pulling of the electrical grounding cord that is connected to the cap.
It is also emphasized that repeated snapping-on and snapping off can somewhat degrade electrical contacts, or can make possible the entrance of insulating films into contact regions. The contacts and contact regions here referred to are not on the stud but are instead internal.
It would be a distinct improvement to have an antistatic bracelet, the cap of which easily snaps on during assembly of the bracelet at the factory, yet cannot thereafter wear at all or come off at all. There could, for example, be almost any amount of pulling on the grounding cord without danger that the cap will come off.
It would be a still further improvement to have an antistatic bracelet, with permanent cap, that can be mass-manufactured at little or no cost differential compared to a similar bracelet with a snap-on, snap-off cap.
Another object is to provide a bracelet connector assembly that will not scratch coating material off the metal links.